That Aburame Charm
by Mako3
Summary: Kiba and Shino have a good relationship until something rubs Kiba the wrong way. Can bugboys and doglovers really stay together? ShinoxKiba. Rating for language and sexual situations. . . but no pron, sorry.


/\/\/\/\That Aburame Charm/\/\/\/\

Kiba spent a lot of time thinking about sex. He was young and virile, so of course he thought about sex. Sometimes he thought about girls — the annoying prats of his youth were starting to become worthwhile — and sometimes he thought about boys — it was hard to be picky about gender when there were so many fine looking male ninja — but mostly he thought about Shino. Shino naked. Shino giving him a blow job. Fucking Shino. Shino fucking him. Generally Kiba imagined any form of sex with Shino. A lot.

After years of casual touching that lead to intentional touching and late night talks, Kiba and his teammate had formally decided to be together. For weeks there had been gropes in the shadows, secret caresses, slick wet tongue work, and delicious kisses everywhere from the waist up. It was about time to go farther and breach the pants zone. Kiba had definitely imagined taking Shino into his mouth and lavishing attention on that cock more times then he could count. It would be hot and loud, finally getting Shino to let go and make some noise. But now that the time had come, Kiba was having some second thoughts.

The Aburame clan was best known for its pact with chakra-eating bugs. It was a powerful technique and Kiba was almost envious (though he'd choose Akamaru over some bugs anytime), but the Aburame's paid for the alliance by letting the insects feed off their own chakra. And live. . . inside their bodies. Kiba was all for oral sex, but he was not all for getting a mouthful of spooge with crunchy creepy-crawlies in it. The dog-lover's reluctance became obvious after the third failed attempt to put Shino's cock in his mouth. The young Aburame was reasonable and patient, so he simply asked Kiba what was wrong.

"Shino, you know I think you're sexy, right? You're damn sexy. And I want to suck you off, honest. It's just. . . the bugs. . . are they gonna come out when I do it?" Kiba had positioned himself in front of Shino, ready to try again, but Shino stopped him and pulled them both to lay on the bed.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. It doesn't happen when I normally cum, but they could be attracted to the warmth and chakra in your mouth." Though he had been very professional about it, hearing Shino talk about getting himself off just made Kiba hornier for the boy. Shino ignored the hard length pressed into his hip and pondered the situation, calmly stroking a hand up and down Kiba's strong back. He supposed he could ask his father, but despite his cool attitude there were some things even Shino felt awkward with, and asking family about sex was one of them. Kiba just laid next to Shino, his head resting over the other boy's heart and listening to the steady rhythm. He sure was glad Shino could be rational about this. Kiba wasn't sure how he'd react if his lover refused to suck him off, so he thanked the stars Shino had a level head. The heartbeat under his ears increased a bit and the hand running up and down his back went lower, gently squeezing.

"Of course, your body is safe, so how about for now I work on you, hm?" And Shino proceeded to do so quite well.

Three weeks later the situation was still unresolved and Kiba was beginning to feel guilty. His Shino was so good to him, there had to be something he could do for repayment of the wet hot heaven engulfing him nearly every time they got together. Body warming massage lotion soon found a way into their routine. Kiba had tried it on himself, and though it wasn't half as good as Shino's mouth felt on him, he knew it would be better then the regular hand jobs he gave his lover.

Another two weeks went by without a peep from Shino about oral sex. He seemed content enough just to perform the act on Kiba without proper recompense, but Kiba thought differently. It just wasn't fair that Shino would be so good and patient with him when Kiba couldn't even get over his fear and try to return the favor. The guilt began to eat away at him to the point where he tried to avoid any physical contact with Shino whatsoever. Shino didn't like this new aversion at all and decided to corner his lover while they were changing after training. He backed Kiba against a wall and held him there so there would be no chance to avoid touching unless Kiba pulled off an escape jutsu.

"What is going on?" He was direct and to the point. Kiba couldn't even look him in the eye and just flicked his glance here and there, tensing up where Shino's hands met his bare skin. After a silent minute, Shino let go of Kiba's shoulders and stepped away with a sigh, pushing his dark glasses up on his nose and turning away to change into his own clothes. Once he was safely behind his high collar, Shino turned back to his. . . former lover and found the boy still standing there, not having moved at all. "It's all right, you know. The insects end up chasing most people away. Our clan. . . is used to it." He smirked in such a bitter, resigned way that Kiba felt the intense urge to beat the shit out of himself for causing the expression. He didn't want to stop being with Shino, he just didn't deserve to be taking advantage like that, but then it looked like by punishing himself he just hurt Shino more! Why couldn't he just say something to make it all better?

When Shino turned around to walk away from him and give up on being his lover, Kiba vowed he wasn't going to let some stupid chakra-eating bugs make that happen. A fierce growl and a pounce later, Kiba had Shino pinned to the ground and pressed down in such a way that Shino would have to work hard in order to toss him off. Akamaru, startled by the noise and the move, watched carefully and was ready to help his master keep Shino around if it became necessary. Those two were good for each other. The large dog noticed Shino wasn't even trying to get away and moved to the door to guard against anyone interrupting this critical moment.

"Don't you leave! Those bugs are not enough to scare me off! I really fucking like you, okay? I just feel like shit because you've been treating me so damn good!" He followed the outburst by shoving the high collar aside with his nose and giving Shino's neck a sharp bite, instinct pressing him to mark the boy. While Shino was still speechless, Kiba took the opportunity to slide down his chest, his face level with Shino's hips. Callused fingers swiftly undid the fastenings of black pants and pulled them down past slim knees. Though they were still hidden by his glasses, Shino's eyes were open wide and watching Kiba's actions. The Inuzuka's sudden dedication to blow Shino and the admission he "really fucking liked him" had been a shock. A sweet shock though. Young, impulsive, and horribly rash, Shino couldn't help but find Kiba lovable and even cute, though the dog-lover would surely snarl and deny that last one with all his might. Shino was happy when he was with Kiba, at least before this whole mess, and if things could be righted. . .

Shino's boxer-briefs had been pulled down by Kiba, who was now staring viciously at the slowly rising cock that had been revealed. Breath hitching, Shino tensed and waited to see if Kiba would finally conquer the barrier that made the Aburame tribe so lonely. Sharp eyes looked up from their goal, his mouth only inches from Shino's salvation, and caught his lover's attention. Bracing himself for disappointment, Shino waited.

The red tattoos on Kiba's face helped hide the blush. "Just don't get pissed off if I spit it out." Shino's quiet laughter quickly turned into pants and moans for more.

And the sex was better then either had ever dreamed of.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well, hope you enjoyed that little random oneshot! There are so many pairing possibilities in the Naruto world, but I think I like this one (though there's like, no canon for it. . . but hey, who cares!). Shino needs more screen time! . Uh, yeah, so that's it. I've gotten into a Naruto mood, so if you liked this I do have more Naruto fics (not this pairing, but. . .). Thanks for reading!


End file.
